Remember Me
by Autumn Geek
Summary: Jason feels like a lot has been dumped on him AND he's worried if he and the famous Percy Jackson will get along. A mysterious person helps him but the doubt still isn't gone. Then he visits Camp Legion AND Percy in a dream, and they start to talk.
1. Chapter 1

Remember Me

_DISCLAIMER and A/N: Hola people! This is a one-shot/two shot/ short story/ long story I've been experimenting with. Hope you like it and remember to tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Thanks. And ON WITH THE SHOW! Or story. Whatever._

_Zoe_

**JASON I**

I sat down at the beach, exhausted after working on the Argo II with Leo and Annabeth. I looked out at the ocean, wondering f somewhere, somewhere out there, the famous Percy Jackson would be sitting out staring at the water. He wondered about him. Percy Jackson. Whenever I brought up the subject with the other campers, I would get a few blank stares, and then," Ask his close friends. Annabeth, Grover Underwood, the fau-satyr, Nico Di Angelo, a son of Pluto, or Hades, in their case, Rachel Dare, the redheaded Oracle, and Thalia, his sister.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts, I didn't hear any footsteps, and only when the mysterious person sat next to me, did I realize. It was her.

"Beautiful night, don't you think? The ocean looks so calm. I wonder if it's because of Lord Poseidon." She said. I looked at her and she looked back at me, brushing one of her untamed curls back behind her ear," You know, I can't imagine how he must be feeling. Poseidon isn't like the other gods."

I looked at her incredulously and looked back, her expression unreadable.

"What I meant was, they get along very well. Poseidon cares a lot for Percy. If his son is happy, he can accept anyone and anything."

"You're talking about Annabeth," I realized," Because her mother is Miner-Athena and Percy Jackson's father doesn't have a very _smooth _relationship."

"That's one way to describe it." She said, and giggled softly.

"I know how you feel, Jason."

I looked at her in surprise. How would she?

"I know you feel like there's a lot resting on your shoulders, but Percy will be sharing the burden. Actually, in a way, you're really lucky. Greeks are more easy-going than Romans. It'll be tougher for Percy."

"How did you-Never mind. Annabeth." I said.

She nodded," After listening to her go on about it…"

She cleared her throat and went on," I also know what you are more, most, afraid of."

I looked at her questioningly.

"You are afraid that you won't get along with him. You are the ones who have to make an example for the two camps. You are their leaders. They look up to YOU."

I shook my head in wonder. It was like she had plucked the words out of his mind. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

I said, rather hesitantly," I don't know what kind of person he is. Greeks and Romans are not really supposed to get along-"

She cut me off, " Who says you don't get along with us? Leo is your best friend and Piper…she's a bit more, ain't she?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and said," You're probably right, but-"

She cut me off again," Look, you're too worried about this. Percy is the type of guy who is friendly to anyone. No matter what. He's like," You gave me a slice of pie? I'll have to repay you, man!"

"Pie!" I looked at her disbelievingly.

"What I mean is, he's an amazing friend. If you are nice to him, even for something as little as pie, he'll become your friend. And once you're his friend…lets just say, if you're his friend, and you're around him, you won't get hurt as far as monsters go. Even if you were like, just a hi-bye friend, he would risk his life for you. Think about it that way." She smiled.

She got up, and said," It's getting late, I'm gonna go and crash. You coming?"

I nodded and we got up and she walked me to my cabin and disappeared into the night. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep within mere seconds, and rayed to the gods for a dreamless sleep. They apparently weren't listening.

**JASON II**

I had travelled to San Francisco in my dream. I passed a bridge and came to a clearing in the woods. There was a big arch in the middle of two oak trees and it said in capital letters 'CAMP LEGION'. A start of recognition filled him. This was the Roman camp.

My dream form entered the arch and suddenly rushed past hoards of kids wearing purple T-shirts. Then I saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and sharp blue eyes. Reyna! I wanted to go to her, but my dream self had other ideas. I found myself drifting toward the beach where there was one person. He seemed tall and muscular and he had raven black hair. My dream self sat down next to him, and he looked at me. He had startlingly green eyes. I asked him," Who are you?"

But before he answered I knew whom I was talking to. Finally, I met him.

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

_Well, well, well, this was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided against it. I might make it either a two shot or a short story. THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A SON OF NEPTUNE FIC. But if you want me to make this into one, I might. If I have to, I'll probably do it up until before they all sail to Greece. I don't really think I'm going to do that, but again if you want me to just tell me, I'll make a sequel or something. __REMEMBER TO REVIEW!__ Thanks a lot._

_Zoe_


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me

_DISCLAIMER and A/N: Second chapter? Here it is! And honestly, what part of don't own Percy Jackson do these stupid property lawyers NOT get? God!_

_If you're reading this:_

_Silents-in-the-Library, you'll find out who "her" is soon enough! Sure, I didn't really want to do a SoN in any case, so I won't. =)_

_Gingers rock, thanks a lot!_

_Stripyunicornseat, honestly? Thanks a lot! I've had the idea stuck inside my head for, like, forever!_

_Thanks a lot HockeyGal09 and 14youtube!_

_.jesus, yeah you'll find out who it was at the end of the fic. =) Yeah, I realized when I read your review that you said I used a he, I checked it out. The reason being, I'm more used to NOT using 'I'. I'll work on that! Thanks!_

_Chessrd, yeah, I'm not making a SoN, this is going to be a dream fic. You'll see how I end it. And I read your review and checked out the story/one shot, it was really good! Thanks for telling me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_And finally, KAITLYN NYXAN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FINALLY GOT OFF YOUR BACK TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT! God! I still can't believe I'm going to boarding school in Singapore! Wow. I mean, it still hasn't sunk in that in two months I'll be OUT OF INDIA AND IN SINGAPORE! So. Are you planning to actually write stories, or just read them, huh Lyn? You know my Ben 10 story? Yeah I named Gwen, Lyn…you should be grateful! All right all right! It was a coincidence, fine? Same old Lyn…=) you are SO calling me on Friday! I have loads to tell you!_

_Now that I'm over with that…ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_Zoe_

Chapter Two

**JASON III**

Even then, I couldn't hold back my gasp of shock. It was settling in just now. This was the GREAT Percy 'Hero of Olympus and Saviour of the whole huge entire world' Jackson.

He looked at me with amusement. Then he said," You obviously seem to know who I am, but who are you?" His eyebrows furrowed in concentration trying to think whether he'd seen me before.

Before he had an aneurysm while thinking, his expression was so intense and so full of pain, I said," You have never met me. I am Jason Grace."

His eyes held a spark of recognition and he turned to me," I don't suppose you know someone called ummm…Talia? No, Thalia. That name seems to pop up when you said your surname."

I looked over at him. He remembered something! He continued," This might seem a little strange to you, but I can't remember anything, or at least hardly anything from the past seventeen years of my life. It's like my memory has been wiped clean on a slate."

I chuckled and said to him," Believe me, I know what you're talking about. I'm going through the same thing."

He looked at me in disbelief and yet there was hope and relief in his eyes.

I explained it to him. The whole switching camps thing. He didn't interrupt me at all, and listened calmly with a calm expression. (Well, duh!)

When I was done, he didn't say anything, just sat there and mulled over it in his head. Finally he said," I've been suspecting that, and so are Gwen and Reyna."

I perked up at the sound of my friends' names and asked him eagerly," How are they? What are they doing? How are they taking my disappearance? How are they to you?"

It was his turn to laugh and he said," They are fine! Just great. Gwen and I recently had a food fight outside my cabin, while Reyna…" he trailed off here.

I asked, wondering what was wrong," What? What about Reyna?"

"Reyna, had a, ummm…break-down yesterday, because Dakota accidently brought up the fact that my fighting skills rivaled yours. Which of course, reminded her of you, so, she ran away into the woods. Gwen rounded on Dakota while I was assigned the job of cheering Reyna up-"

Here I interrupted him and said," No offence, but Gwen has known Reyna a lot longer than you have known her! Wouldn't she be a better option for that job?"

Percy looked at me, his eyes unfathomable in the glare of the bright sun and said," Reyna used to be my best friend."

Here I was absolutely shocked and was about to say something, but he held up a hand. He continued," Before sixth grade, before Grover, before I knew I was a demigod, I used to go to a school called Cramer High, and I was the new kid, again. The only difference was, this time; there was another new kid, who actually liked me. She was Reyna. We became friends almost immediately. We were like twins in a sense. We always said the same things, did the same things, we hit it off immediately. So, when I came to the Roman camp, she said that I was extremely familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Of course, I wasn't any help, seeing how I lost my memory. Then, when she was taking e around, I made a joke about her name. Since she's a daughter of Apollo, and wears sunglasses all the time because she feels her eyes look 'intimidating'-" Here he shakes his head in laughter and continues," I called her Ray Ban. Turns out, I always used to call her that in the fifth grade, and she knew who I was."

Here he smiled gratefully and continued. I didn't do anything to stop him, the story was intriguing. He said," She's helped me a lot, telling me about my life, until when she knew me, about my mom, her blue chocolate chip cookies, my life, the countless strange stuff that had happened. She told me about all of it and she's also helped me get lots of bits and pieces of my memory back. So just like fifth grade, she became my best friend immediately. That's why."

I shook my head. Romans and Greeks were so far away, and so different, and yet so close. We continued talking about my friends, Reyna, Gwen, Hazel, Bobby, Dakota, everyone, when I asked him," Who do you remember most about from your past?"

He looked at me sadly and said," I remember a blonde girl with grey eyes, Annabeth, I remember that something very important happened at Mt , I can't remember what, and I remember one very strong memory. I was dissolving, I had no identity, when suddenly Annabeth told me that I had fallen out of my canoe, and she pulled me up. I don't know why that memory is so significant. It seems fairly normal."

He looked pained, almost hesitating to say whatever he was going to say next but he probably decided to spit it out and he said, "I remember one other name. Luke."

I stared at him, remembering this to be a sore subject with the campers, but not knowing why. Then I heard footsteps and I turned around to see sharp, piercing blue eyes, and then I was falling, falling down and I let darkness envelop me.

_So that was Chapter Two? Did ya like it? Yeah, I know this was an explanation chapter, and not too much actual whatever but that'll come in the next chapter. Hope you didn't find this one too boring, but I have a bit of writer's block. Please help with some ideas? Thanks! REVIEW!_

_Zoe_


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me

_DISCLAIMER and A/N: I, Zoe Anderson, hereby declare, that I (the great) officially_

_If you're reading this:_

_IFoundAPickle, Thanks a lot! Though you probably get this a lot, I love your name! =)_

_Iamtotallylovinmylife, great idea! Mu ha ha ha! Stupid Jason. Hmph. Just for the heck of it, I'll throw in a dream swordfight if ya want me to. =) He can get CREAMED! Ha ha ha! =)_

_Awesome Kelly, yeah, even another reviewer told me that, I worked on it on the second chapter. Have you read it?_

_, Thanks a lot! =) Here is the update! =)_

_LivLove, =) Back atcha! ;)_

_ChillinInMySnuggie, I love your name too! Thanks a lot! =) And here is the update! ;)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapters! ;) On with the story!_

Chapter Three

**PERCY I**

After Jason left the riverbank in my dream, I woke up and turned around to see Reyna. She looked at me and seemed to see something on my face, because she asked me," What's wrong Percy?" She had a concerned expression on her face.

When she sat down next to me, I told her," I had a dream. It was…it was about Jason."

When she heard me say 'his' name, she gasped and looked down at the water. A single crystal tear trickled its way down her cheek. Before it fell, I focused on it, and lifted it up and made it tickle her nose. She giggled, a small, teary giggle, sure, but it was still a giggle. I put my arm around her shoulders and asked her," You want me to tell you what it was about, Ray Ban?"

She laughed freely and nodded.

So we sat there, while I told her about what we talked about and she listened, and her eyes glistened with tears that were yet to fall. When I got to the end of it, when he disappeared, she told me," If…if he comes again, can you just tell him…tell him that I love him." With that she ran away into the woods, the tears running down her cheeks freely. I sighed and threw a stone into the waters, watching as the ripples became bigger and bigger, spreading across the river, until they disappeared completely. And then I ran after her.

**JASON I**

When I got up, I was granted the beautiful sight of my sister raising a baseball bat over my head. When she saw I was awake, she said," Aw man! Now I can't hit you!"

I just stared at her, and then said," I had a dream. It was…it was about Percy."

She stopped laughing abruptly, and I thought I saw the barest trace of a tear in her eyes. Then she blinked, and it was gone. I was shocked. I had heard a lot about Thalia, and one of those things was that she never EVER shed a tear.

Then I heard her say," Let's go get Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Piper, Leo and Nico, and then you can tell us." Then, without waiting for me, she dragged me to the Big House, and then went to call all of them, while I sat and stared at Seymour blankly.

Finally I heard some footsteps, and I turned around. There they were. Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel, Piper, Leo, a faun that I hadn't seen before now, who I could only assume was Grover, and a pale kid with dark hair and even darker eyes, who was probably the son of Hades.

Grover held out his hand and said," Grover Underwood." I shook his hand and muttered out a," Jason Grace." The pale kid (yes, I was calling him that) nodded at me and said in a cold voice," Nico Di Angelo."

It made me wonder. Percy Jackson seemed like a carefree, easy-going, all round cool guy. The pale kid, or Nico, didn't seem like the type to hang out with him. I didn't think I liked Nico. And it also seemed the feeling was mutual, seeing as he turned away. Before I began, I looked at Rachel and smiled. It was nice to know 'someone' didn't dislike me. I told her," Thanks for yesterday, Rachel." The others looked at us, but she just smiled and nodded.

Seeing as they were as ready as could be, I said," I had a dream about Percy today. We talked."

They looked at me intently, and I felt a little self-conscious, but I continued," He doesn't remember much, but-" Here Annabeth cut me off and said," How is Roman Camp for him?"

I glared at her and then continued," He was telling me about my friends. Well, technically we talked about Gwen and Reyna. Apparently Gwen and Percy had a food fight recently, and he said that he was getting along with the rest of them, Hazel, Bobby, Dakota, and most importantly Reyna." Here I paused, and Annabeth narrowed her eyes, obviously thinking about what I could mean by that, and if it was threatening to her relationship with him.

I was about to reassure her that it was not but someone beat me to it.

"I know that name. Reyna. Perce told me about her. Like his twin, he said. They were the best of friends but he moved and they lost touch." Grover said.

I nodded and continued," Yeah. He told me that they were best friends, so when he came here Reyna thought he seemed familiar, and when he called her an old nickname, she knew it was him. He also said that they hit it off almost immediately. They became best friends again. Oh, and he remembered two names, but Thalia!" She looked at me and I said," When I told him my last name, he said, and I quote,' I don't suppose you know someone called ummm…Talia? No, Thalia. That name seems to pop up when you say your surname.'"

They stared at me and Thalia said," Seems that Kelp Head obviously remembers my name."

I nodded and said," As I was saying, he remembered two names, and with one name, two memories. He remembered Annabeth."

I heard Annabeth's sharp intake of breath, and I smiled.

I continued," He said he remembered something important had happened at some Mountain-"

Annabeth interrupted me and said, almost in a whisper," -Helens. Our first kiss."

Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Rachel stared at her and said together," You kissed that early?"  
>Then they all looked at each other and said together again," That's weird."<p>

Then Annabeth laughed and gestured to me to start talking and I said," The other memory was about dissolving, he said he had no identity, when he saw you reaching down to pull him out of the water. He had fallen out of his canoe."

Annabeth nodded and said, "The River Styx."

I looked at her, question in my eyes, but she simply shook her head and asked," What was the second name?"

I hesitated, not wanting to know their reactions, but at the same time, wanting some answers, but I finally broke, just like Perc had and said one word.

"Luke."

Annabeth frowned and looked like she was holding back tears, Rachel looked sad, Nico looked impassive, Grover looked mournful, Piper and Leo looked about as clueless as me, but Thalia was who shocked me the most. She had a furious expression on her face, and then her face suddenly morphed into an expression of deep, intense pain, which made me sorry I had said anything in the first place.

Even though I didn't really want to, I had to know, so I asked Thalia, "Who was he, that all of you look so sad? Especially you and Annabeth?"

Thalia frowned and said reluctantly, "He was the Titan Kronos' host. Annabeth, Luke and I were the ones who ran away together." Here she paused, and looked at me with hatred glistening in her eyes, thankfully not directed at me, and uttered three words.

"I loved him."

_Well, well, I'm gonna just go ahead and leave it there. I will update day after, or maybe tomorrow, and I will update my other story tomorrow for sure. RMEMBER TO REVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks a lot! And now I need to go nighty-night and go ahead and get some shut-eye, so G'night. Love ya all! =)_

_Zoe_


	4. Chapter 4

Remember Me

_DISCLAIMER and A/N: Percy Jackson is owned by a guy who is seriously rich and lots of publisher and editor people. They can squash me like a bug. Nuff' said. I have been told before, that my A/ns are seriously long, so it stops now. This is the last short long A/N. =) I know I haven't updated for a LONG time, but I had to go out of town, and then study. The next update will come god knows when because my new school begins. _

_I'm really sorry, but I will do my best. Thank you for all of your supportive reviews, and the last batch was especially inspiring. A big shout out to itchyfoot77 and HappyAce88 whose reviews really inspired me. Another shout out to ., the creator of THE MOST AWESOME FORUM IN THE UNIVERSE, which is called Live It Up:Percy Jackson. Check it out. =)_

Chapter Four

**PERCY II**

I was at the river again. I heard footsteps and looked back. I couldn't help it. I gasped. I ran and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. She had been in the infirmary for over four days, and she still hadn't woken up. I remember praying to every Greek and Roman god I knew that she would be okay, and here she was. She looked at me timidly, waiting for the outburst. She didn't have to wait long.

"Reyna, are you honestly mental? How could you? What if that stupid hellhound had killed you? I wouldn't be-I don't…I can't…Reyna, I can't lose you too. Please. Before you go gallivanting across the universe to find him, at least tell me first. I promise I will stick by you."

Reyna grinned. "Don't go all soppy on me. Seriously. Next I know, you'll be singing 'I'll stand by you' in front of the entire campfire."

I snorted. "Sure. In the night, honey."

"Don't 'honey' me, sweetheart."

"You first, darling."

"Oh really? Well I-"

I put my hand over her mouth and started tickling her. She burst out laughing, and soon enough we were a mass of jumbled hands and legs. When she managed to get the upper hand, I pulled her with me into the lake. We remained there for the entire evening, floating in the water and looking up as night started to fall.

"I promise, Reyna."

**JASON II**

"No way. It TOTALLY deserved a ten!" I complained.

"Percy laughed and countered my feeble attempt at judging the glare by retaliating with, "Jason, I'm telling you. The glare she gave me was most definitely a ten. Yours was a lousy nine. She feels worse about her mother."

"Luke."

"Mother."

"Luke."

"Mother."

"Luke."

"Mother."

'Lu-I hardly know you and you've already got me acting like a kid!" I exclaimed and glared at him.

"Are you sure its me who's doing that?" Percy said.

I growled at him and he shrugged it off. The next minute I was on top of him punching him like there was no tomorrow. He smirked like it was no big deal. I stopped immediately and blinked at him.

He said nonchalantly, "Don't you know? I took a dip in the Styx."

"You mean…."

"Yup."

"But only Achiddes-"

"Achilles. Get you facts right, dude."

"Only Achid-Achilles was able to survive it!"

An indescribable look of pain came on his face and he looked like he was trying to remember something. "Luke," he decided finally, "Luke survived too."

"Then how did he die?"

He raised an eyebrow at me incredulously.

"Right. Uh…sorry. Forgot you didn't remember."

"Not only that, he could only have died if he was struck in his Achilles spot!" Percy said. "I swear you're even more of an idiot than me, Jason."

I frowned at him, "That's an insult! I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am no-ARGH! Stop it!" I commanded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I went back to punching him.

_I know this chapter is short, but I don't have much time, but I am aiming to update within the week if not two per the same. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks._

_Zoe_

Change of plan. I HAVE A HUGE PROBLEMO. I'm currently just moving into my new boarding school in Singapore, and it'll take at least a month to settle in. I will have to update then. I'm really sorry, and even I hate it when I am forced to wait so long for stories, but it's the only thing I can do. The same goes for all my stories. Thanks. Zoe 


	5. AN

_Okay. I just moved into a new school, a boarding school to be specific, so I will not be updating for quite a while. I'm sorry that it is taking so long, but the story is not abandoned, I promise. At the earliest I will take a week, at the latest maybe two or three weeks. I am very sorry again. This applies to all my other stories. Thank you._

_~Zoe_

_Ok, scratch that. I will be updating now. As in, like, today or tomorrow, definitely. I understand that it's terrible of me to not update, but IT IS NOT EASY. I'm doing it regardless, I will find the time. But unfortuanately, fanfiction CANNOT come first. I have to study, especially right now. And I'm moving into a new school at such a time...and I'm just going to stop dragging the stories, I know I have been. Cheers._

_~Zoe_


	6. Chapter 5

Remember Me

_DISCLAIMER and A/N: Ok. I don't own the books. Happy? I have made a schedule. Unless homework overruns everything, I will update at least once a week. Let's see how it turns out. I know I update months at a time, at least recently, and I'm sorry. Without anymore hotch potch, the next chapter, at your service. Also, I have a poll on my profile page concerning this story, i would appreciate it if you would take the time to vote. Thanks. Also, would you hate me if i made this Jason/Reyna? i want to try something new._

Chapter Something

**JASON**

"Maybe you're right."

I knew it! You just can't admit...wait...what?" I said incredulously. Thalia the great, not, admitting she was wrong? This is a moment for the gods.

She shrugged and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, which is quite a feat in itself, I mean, I can never get one eyebrow up!

"I think what Thalia means, is that you were right. We shouldn't get our hopes up, the Argo II will take ages to finish! I just...all of us want to see him again, and with the construction not going anywhere, we are almost losing hope," Annabeth sighed.

I nodded. I knew that my friends probably felt the same way..or maybe not. They seemed so happy over there with Percy. Even Reyna. Especially Reyna. My best friend. My...I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.I thought of a hypothetical yoga teacher. _Clear your mind..._I snickered at myself and Annabeth looked at me strangely.

I grinned at her and then stood up. "Anyway. The plan. What's the plan?"

Thalia sighed exasperatedly, "Jason, we went through the plan a million times! We'll ask Hephaestus for help, I'm sure Poseidon will convince him, then we'll try to get the boat built as soon as possible, meanwhile, you and Percy, instead of just sitting on that damn shore all day, get your butts up, help recover your own memories, and find out who the hell is responsible for the dreams!"

I smiled at her innocently. "I knew that, Thalia. i wanted to know what the plan was for lunch!"

"Jason Grace...oh yeah. You better run."

**GWEN**

"And then he punched me! I mean...what meanie does that?"

I rolled my eyes at Percy. I grinned at Reyna. It was one of our jokes when Percy never made any sense and tried to blame everything on everyone.

"Percy Jackson, just admit already. You were trying to get on his nerves and succeeded. What did you expect him to do?" Reyna said.

"Oh I don't know Ray Ban...MAYBE STOP TRYING TO FATALLY INJURE ME? I won't be able to walk for days!"

"IT WAS A DREAM, YA BIG IDIOT!" I screamed in his ear.

"Right...umm...sorry 'bout that..." Percy scratched his head sheepishly and pouted. I whacked him on the head.

He stuck his tongue out, "Loser."

"Anyway...what's the plan?" Reyna spoke up.

"Jason said the Greeks were building a boat, apparently, to get me, and two other Roman demigods to fulfill the prophecy. We just have to wait."

I nodded solemnly. "And wait we will. We will be ready. For anything."

Percy smiled, a small weak smile, sure, but a happy smile. I think it described our situation perfectly. And I'm sure I'm not the only one.


End file.
